


Thor and Loki

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Injury, little bit angst, probably OOC Ketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Ketch has a soft spot, or rather two. Or three ?





	Thor and Loki

Hearing about Arthur Ketch and Mick Davies moving at least temporarily into the bunker surprised you. Especially when you learned that they dumped the British Men of Letters.

 

You met Ketch and Mick a few times before when you were on hunts with the boys and while Mick seemed to be more open for the American hunter style, Ketch seemed to be holding on the British Men of Letters ways. Whatever the hell they did to them you didn't know but you could see that there was something really wrong going on.

 

When all this happened you were alone on some hunts across the country. Hearing that hunters got attacked and killed made you worried so you took your dogs, Thor and Loki, and checked if some of your friends were okay while on local hunts.

 

On your way back, after making sure everyone was okay, you got a message from Dean a few days ago telling you who will be at the bunker when you come home, also sending you some more details about what happened and assuring you that Mick and Ketch had nothing to do with it since they were already fighting to destroy the British Men of Letters.

 

 

Parking your car in front of the bunker, you got out of your car, getting your bags from the trunk and opening the doors to the backseat to let your dogs out.

 

“Come on guys, we're home.” you told them and they jumped tails wagging out of the car, happy to be home again.

 

When you hunted alone, those two were your partners. Clever and trained to stand by your side on every hunt but also getting out of the way when it got too dangerous for them. Except when you hunt with the boys, even Thor and Loki need their breaks.

And you were glad that Charlie was happy to stay at the bunker and care for them then while researching.

 

 

“Guys ? I'm home!” you called when you went into the bunker, Thor and Loki running past you on each side and ready to greet the boys and Charlie.

 

When you went into the library, where everyone was, Charlie stormed up to hug you.

  
“Charlie... Can't.. Breath!” you said over-dramatically out of breath as you dropped your bags and hugged her back.

  
“I'm glad you're back. I missed you and those little fluffies.” she said and you smiled at her.

 

When you greeted Sam and Dean, you looked over to see Thor greeting a smiling Mick to whom you said a quick hello too.

 

Looking around further for Loki you saw him jumping at Ketch, who was at a bookshelf, and licking him through his face.

 

“No Loki, bad boy!” you shout at him as you went into their direction.

 

“I'm sorry for his behavior, he normally doesn't do that.” you said as your eyes wandered to his suit that now had a lot of dirty dog paw prints on it.

“Oh damn, I'm sorry he ruined your suit.”

 

“Loki lives up his name.” Ketch said and you saw a hint of a smile on his face.

You hadn't met him that much before but he always looked serious when you saw him and it surprised you a little seeing him smiling about what just happened.

 

“It's not that much of a problem, I can get this suit cleaned.” he said when he must have noticed the confusion on your face.

 

“Are you sure ? I should pay the bill then.” you told him, since it was your dog, it was more or less your fault.

 

“You don't need to. I'm really not going to be angry at a dog for being happy.” he said turning around and grabbing the book he apparently wanted just to turn around disappearing in the direction of the rooms, probably going to his.

 

Standing there a bit dumbfounded you turned around to the others again to see that only Mick saw what happened, the others were deep into discussing a case.

Apparently even he haven't seen Ketch ever behaving this nice to anyone like he behaved now with the dogs.

 

Deciding you needed a shower and to get your laundry done you told the others and called your dogs, disappearing in your room.

 

 

A few hours later you left your room again, your dogs following you closely and you decided you needed something to eat.

 

On your way you looked into the library seeing that everyone was gone except Ketch.

 

Thor and Loki were already on their way to greet him again, Loki clearly leading.

 

“Guys, no, not again.” you said as you whistled for them to come back and they obliged, standing by your side again.

 

“Where are the others?” you asked Ketch.

 

“Apparently they went on the hunt they discussed earlier. The Winchesters and Mick suddenly had go and Charlie said something about having to get to her room to binge some movies.” he explained.

 

You sighed. “Well, I'm gonna get something to eat, you want anything too ?” you asked him, trying to be politely and when he shook his head no you turned around to leave for the kitchen.

 

“You know, you don't have to whistle your dogs back, they're really not bothering me.” you heard him call after you.

 

  
The next few weeks went on and somehow you found yourself more and more often talking to Ketch.  
So much actually that you were calling him Arthur now and it made you happy to see how much he really liked your dogs and your dogs him.

  
Seeing him happy and more calm when he was around you and your dogs was also pretty surprising when you thought back to the few first times you met him with the boys, before he left the British Men of Letters.

And you could swear most of it were the fault of Thor's clumsy behavior and Loki's mischief.

 

Of course everyone else noticed too and when a bunch of possible hunts came in, you and Arthur decided to take one together.

 

Packing your bags you heard a knock on your door and saw your dogs jump up from their beds so you knew it could only be Arthur.

 

“Back!” you told them and pointed at their beds when you went to the door to open it.

 

“Are you ready Y/N ?” Arthur asked and you nod.

 

“Oh, I totally forgot to ask you, is it okay we take Thor and Loki with us? Charlie is at a convention and since the boys and Mick took a hunt too I have no one to watch over them.” you didn't understand why you were nervous to ask since Arthur clearly liked your dogs. Maybe it was because you never hunted with them and another human together.

 

“Sure, I'd like that.” he answered and you smiled.

 

You took your bags and called Thor and Loki who gladly followed you through the halls into the garage. They hadn't been out for a hunt in a while now and they were glad they could join you again.

 

When you reached the garage you turned around to see Arthur followed closely behind you.

 

“We should take my car and no not because the dogs could make yours dirty, you told me now at least 50 times you aren't bothered by that, “ you sarcastically said. “ we'll take mine because they don't know your car.”

 

“Can't argue with that.” you heard him say when you went to your trunk to load up all of your stuff and let the dogs in to the backseat.

 

  
A few hours drive later you were at your destination.

 

Getting out of the car, you let your dogs out. Since you already knew you would deal with a leftover werewolf who's pack got killed by other hunters, you knew you would need your silver bullets and silver knife.

 

Telling Arthur to check the inside of the surprisingly big cabin in the woods, you and your dogs would check the outside.

 

It took not much time after Arthur went in the cabin that you heard the bushes rustle and suddenly the werewolf jumped out of it, running at your dogs, ready to attack them.

 

“Hide!” you screamed panicking and you saw Thor and Loki disappearing into the forest.

  
You now had all the attention of the werewolf who was approaching you quicker than you liked and before you could think about shooting or stabbing him you felt his claws digging into you leg, making you fall to the ground.

 

Cowering over you, he raised up his claws, ready to strike your head and neck, when you heard a shot and the werewolf falling dead down beside you.

 

“Did he get you?” Arthur asked as he was a second later beside you.  
  
“Just scratched my leg.” you said as you tried to stand up but suddenly the pain kicked in and when you were about to fall, Arthur caught you, picking you up bridal style which made you yelp in surprise.

 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked with concern in his voice and you shook your head no.

 

Carrying you to your car he opened the door of the passenger seat and put you down in there.

 

“I'm gonna drive you to a hotel now where we can stay the night, this probably needs stitches.” he informed you.

 

“Wait, we need to get Thor and Loki back, I told them to hide when the werewolf attacked, we need to get them back but I can't walk.” you told him, now the concern clearly in your voice. Your dogs knew how to survive but you didn't want to leave them alone and get them later.

 

“You think they will listen to me if I call them?”  
  
“Oh come on, they love you. I would be surprised if they wouldn't listen to you!” you let out a small laugh.

 

  
And you were right, not even five minutes later, Arthur came back with them, letting them in the backseat.

 

“Oh there are my good boys!” you said, getting a treat out of the glovebox and give it to them.

 

“No treat for me?” you hear Arthur joking when he got into the drivers seat and you slightly smacked his shoulder and laugh.

 

Starting the engine, he started driving to the next hotel.

 

  
A while later you were waiting at the hotel parking lot for Arthur to come back with the room keys.

  
Seeing him approaching the car you were glad to finally get into a bed and getting some sleep since it was already dark outside.

 

Opening the backseat doors calling the dogs out and then open yours he picked you up again so you don't have to walk.

 

“Thor, Loki, come on!” he called them and they followed him like it was never any different.

 

“Arthur, I think this hotel looks way to fancy to allow dogs.”

 

“Don't worry about that, I'll got that arranged.” he answered you with a slight smile on his face that told you there was more behind this.

 

“How?” you asked when he stepped with you into the elevator, making sure both dogs were in there too.

 

“Well, let's say being high, working at a place like this is nothing you want your boss to know.” he said and you couldn't help but laugh out loud.

 

 

Getting you and the dogs into the room he put you down on the bed and told you he'll get your bags quickly.

 

Coming back about 5 minutes, he already had a first aid kit in his hand as he closed the door behind him, setting the bags on the floor and putting the first aid kit beside you on the bed to get into the bathroom to wash his hands.

 

“Let's get you stitched up.” he said and you nod, laying down on the bed so he could reach the cuts better.

 

 

Arthur got it quickly done and cleaned and it hurt less than you expected. Also walking worked now a bit better without the open wounds.

 

“Thank you for everything!” you said as you sat up and beside him. Trying something you haven't before, you gave him a hug.

 

When you leaned back again he stared directly into your eyes and you weren't sure if you did something wrong or just surprised him.

 

“Anytime.” he answered, cupping your cheek and before you could realize what was happening he leaned in and kissed you.

It took you some time to react but before he could draw back thinking you didn't want this you kissed him back.

 

Breaking apart you smiled at him

“I wanted to do that for quite some time now.”he said and smiled back.

 

When he looked over to the dogs, you followed his gaze just to see Thor and Loki sitting in front of you, looking with big eyes and wiggling their tails happily seeing you two and you couldn't help but laugh.

“Apparently they wanted this to happen for quite some time too.” you grinned.

 


End file.
